The Power of Gossip
by Dragon night furry
Summary: Permainan seorang raven yang tidak merasa berdosa atas masa lalu dimulai. Menyiksa pemuda yang menjauh darinya untuk dijadikan obsesinya. Seorang Uchiha pasti mendapatkan semuanya, meskipun harus melakukan cara tidak halal sekalipun. Demi Tuhan, Naruto ingin hidup tenang, tetapi apakah mungkin bisa? Pairing: SasuNaru. Warn: Au, OOC, dll. Chapie: 3.
1. Chapter 1

**The Power of Gossip**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rat: M  
**

**Warn: OOC, bad writer, AU, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Part one: The first—**

Naruto Uzumaki mendengkur keras. Dia sudah duduk di kepala kursi dekat jendela kamarnya selama hampir empat jam, menatap keluar jalan yang gelap, dan akhirnya tertidur dengan sebelah pipinya menempel di kaca jendela, dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Uap hangat yang ditinggalkan napasnya di jendela berkilau kena cahaya jingga lampu jalan di luar, dan lampu artifisial itu membuat wajahnya kehilangan warna sehingga dia tampak pucat di bawah rambut kuningnya yang awut-awutan.

Bermacam barang dan sampah bertebaran di dalam kamar itu. Kertas tergulung, bagian tengah apel, dan bungkus permen berserakan di lantai, beberapa buku bacaannya tergeletak sembarangan di antara baju-baju dan celana dalam yang teronggok begitu saja di atas tempat tidurnya, dan berbagai surat kabar bertebaran kacau dalam sorotan cahaya di mejanya. Salah satu kepala beritanya berbunyi:

**Naruto Uzumaki: Seorang gay?**

Sebagian besar halaman depan surat kabar ini terisi oleh foto besar berwarna seorang pria dengan rambut raven a la emo yang sedang berbicara dengan gaya cukup mesra bersama seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang merupakan Uzumaki sendiri.

_Desas-desus masih terus beredar mengenai percintaan antara seorang Perdana Menteri dengan artis papan atas baru-baru ini. Dalam peristiwa jumpa fans di salah satu mall ternama di Kota Konoha, dia yang merupakan salah satu orang terpenting di pemerintahan membawa segenggam bunga untuk diberikan pada artis berinisial NU. _

"_Kami melihat jika Perdana Menteri memberikan bunga itu pada NU," kata salah seorang gadis yang merupakan seorang Fujoshi, yang menolak menyebutkan namanya ketika dia meninggalkan gedung mall—tempat jumpa fans diadakan. _

_Walaupun juru bicara Perdana menteri sampai sekarang bahkan masih menolak mengonfirmasi hubungan NU dengan perdana menteri sendiri, makin banyak orang yang percaya bahwa artis berinisial NU memiliki hubungan dengan sang perdana menteri. Terlebih ketika NU sendiri tidaklah memberikan konfirmasi atau satu kata patahpun yang beredar di kalangan masyarakat a—_

Lanjutan cerita ini terhalang oleh tempat pensil yang terjatuh di atasnya. Di dalam tempat pensil itu ada pena, beserta alat tulis lainnya.

Kendatipun sudah hafal isinya, Naruto mencuri pandang ke surat kabar ini beberapa menit sekali sejak pukul tujuh malam ini, ketika dia baru mulai duduk di depan jendela kamarnya, darimana dia bisa cukup jelas melihat kedua rumah depannya yang gelap belum dinyalakan lampunya. Dia tahu tak ada gunanya mengulang-ulang membaca surat kabar tersebut. Naruto telah terjerumus cukup dalam permainan Sasuke, dan sekarang yang bisa dilakukannya hanya bisa pasrah menunggu; masalah akan selesai dengan sendirinya, atau dia akan mundur dari dunia keartisan.

.

.

Jarum menit di jam beker mencapai angka dua belas, dan tepat itu, ponsel nya berbunyi memanggil tuan-nya.

Naruto terbangun seakan bunyi ponsel yang tiba-tiba itu tanda bahaya. Buru-buru mengusap mulutnya, dan melepas pipinya dari jendela, dia mengambil hapenya dari saku celana ketika matanya menyipit antisipasi pada orang yang menghubunginya, iapun mengangkat ponsel itu.

"Lama sekali kau mengangkat teleponnya, Dobe," kata orang di seberang sana, berkata dingin walaupun senyuman bibirnya masih bisa dirasakan Naruto. "Kau tidak tahu aku sangat merindukanmu?"

Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia tak meragukan jika Sasuke bisa melakukan apa saja agar membuat dirinya merasa kesal atau lebih parahnya bunuh diri di tempat.

"Ah, aku belum menyapamu…," kata Sasuke, dengan nada santai. "Selamat malam, honey."

Kata-kata ini tampaknya membangunkan kesadaran Naruto secara utuh. Jelas bahwa dia tidak suka dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang selalu menggodanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan—" dia memulai, dengan nada yang menyiratkan kesopanan dalam setiap suku kata.

"—sayangnya, ketidaksopanan yang tak disengaja cukup sering," Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimat Naruto dengan suara pelan. "Paling baik kau kembalilah kesisiku, dan jangan menolak diriku, itu baru sopan."

Naruto mengerang pedas, seakan terkena setrum listrik, ia turun dari atas kepala kursi dengan terburu-buru, dan mulai menyambar apa saja yang ada di dalam jangkauannya dari lantai sebelum melemparkannya ke tembok di depannya untuk melepas kekesalan. Ketika dia sedang melempar satu guling yang berasal dari tempat tidurnya, Sasuke kembali berbicara.

"Naruto—tidak usah kesal seperti itu—dari dulu kita memang mempunyai hu—

"TIDAK!" teriak Naruto, menyambar perkataan Sasuke. "Kita tidak ada apapun di masa lalu, sekarang, maupun masa depan TEME!"

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Ia memilih untuk membiarkan Naruto tenang, yang tampaknya sangat tidak suka mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Apapun yang akan kau katakan, aku akan selalu mengejarmu…," kata Sasuke pada Naruto. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu karena kau milikku."

Genggaman tangan Naruto menguat. "Ada apa denganmu?" kata Naruto. "Kau yang meninggalkanku untuk bercinta dengan orang lain, dan kau sekarang mengejarku seperti orang gila." Naruto ingin menghapus semua memori masa lalunya dengan Sasuke, kalau bisa. Pikirannya, dia akan dihantui seumur hidup oleh ketakutan akan hubungannya bersama Sasuke yang jelas-jelas pernah selingkuh di depan matanya sendiri.

"Aku menginginkanmu," kata Sasuke, mengabaikan kesedihan dan kebencian Naruto, yang sekarang tidak dapat dibendung. "Tidak akan ada yang tidak bisa Uchiha dapatkan, Naruto, dan kau harus mengingat itu."

Tampaknya Naruto siap meluncurkan jawaban-jawaban tak menyenangkan, namun dia hanya terenyak ke atas lantai, dengan keadaan lemah, ketika Sasuke menutup hubungan teleponnya.

.

.

Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan lutut. Terdengar isakkan tangis dari bibir tipisnya. Kendati dia terus mencoba untuk bersikap tegar ketakutan pada Sasuke masih terasa di sekujur tubuh. Ia berharap sepenuh hati Sasuke tidak akan datang ke dalam kehidupannya, Naruto merasa sudah cukup dengan luka yang ditorehkan Sasuke di masa lampau. Dia tidak ingin merasakannya kembali; dihianati, dan dicampakkan begitu saja tanpa ada alasan yang berarti. Ingatan akan kedua pemuda yang tidak terbalut sehelai kain pun dan menari di atas ranjangnya terus terbesit, dan ini membuat Naruto semakin sakit. Dia berteriak dikala itu, belum lagi berusaha menghancurkan pintu kamarnya sebelum dia tinggal pergi tanpa satu kata patah pun.

Sasuke, meskipun kondisi demikian, tampak sepenuhnya rileks. Tidak terlihat mengejar Naruto atau memberi pengertian pada Naruto sampai sekarang ini. Pemuda Uchiha tersebut hanya kembali pada kehidupan Naruto seolah-olah tidak memiliki salah seperti bayi yang baru saja disucikan.

'Kau menghukumku seperti ini tuhan,' Naruto membatin. 'Kenapa?' isakkan tangis di dalam kamar semakin keras.

.

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Power of Gossip**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Warn: OOC, bad writer, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Dimulainya Serangan. **

**.**

**.**

SASUKE tinggal dalam ruangan kerja selama beberapa minggu berikutnya. Dia melewatkan sebagian besar waktu siangnya dengan rapat bersama menteri-menteri atau bawahannya dan malam harinya dengan memakan hidangan makan malam yang disiapkan asisten pribadinya, Kakashi, Sasuke mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

Mestinya ini akan menjadi hari-hari yang menyenangkan dan damai, seandainya saja tak ada wartawan yang terus meributkan gossip-nya bersama Naruto, tugas-tugas yang menumpuk, bahkan tentang para Fujoshi yang sekarang muncul nyaris setiap hari di kehidupannya. Itachi yang merupakan kakak dari Sasuke Uchiha sampai kecewa pada adiknya ketika mendengar kabar tersebut. Baginya, gossip murahan tersebut seperti aib yang harus segera diselesaikan oleh Uchiha bungsu. Tetapi, layaknya sedang memakan tomat, Sasuke bersikap acuh pada apa saja yang datang dikehidupannya, bahkan Uchiha bungsu cenderung menyukai kabar burung tersebut seperti makanan yang nikmat.

"Ada gossip yang baru lagi," Itachi mengumumkan, sementara Sasuke sudah tenggelam dengan tumpukkan kertas di atas mejanya. "Dan mereka mengatakan jika Naruto m-preg, male-pregnant olehmu, atau apalah itu. Astaga! terakhir berlajar biologi, seingatku, laki-laki tidaklah bisa hamil," gumam Itachi lebih pada dirinya sendiri, ketika mengingat gossip murahan yang diedarkan oleh fujoshi akut. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Ya," kata Sasuke, mendengus pelan di balik kerjaannya, "barangkali sebaiknya kau memerintah orang-orang di perusahaanmu untuk membuat percobaan alat m-preg atau apapun, siapa tahu aku adalah pembeli pertamanya dan akan mencobanya pada Naruto."

Itachi mengernyit. "Kau pikir perusahaanku perusahaan apa?" Itachi memperbaiki letak duduknya di atas kursi kerja seberang Sasuke, "perusahaanku adalah perusahaan ilmu pengetahuan terbaik, pencipta barang-barang yang tidak mungkin melawan kodrat dari Tuhan."

Sasuke menoleh dan memandang Itachi tak percaya ketika Uchiha sulung membanggakan perusahaan terkenalnya di depan Sasuke sendiri. Padahal perusahaan tersebut adalah perusahaan yang dibangun oleh Sasuke bersama sang kakak. Tetapi, Sasuke akui jika perusahaan yang dibangun oleh Itachi adalah perusahaan yang berkembang dengan pesat, ketika produk-produk di dalamnya adalah produk yang membuat hidup manusia lebih _simple_ dan penuh teknologi, namun penuh dengan persaingan dan pemerasan Sumber Daya Alam di dalamnya.

"Jika begitu kau pulang sana, dan urusi perusahaanmu, jangan terus meganggu pekerjaanku," kata Sasuke sinis, menghela napas berat selagi Itachi sibuk memandangi foto-foto adiknya bersama pemuda _blonde_ yang diletakkan di atas meja etalase belakang Uchiha bungsu.

"Kau tidak kasihan pada Naruto," kata Itachi tanpa melihat tampang adiknya yang sudah kusut karena terus ditimpa oleh semua pertanyaan sang kakak yang bermula dari kata Naruto Uzumaki, "kau memperlakukannya seperti dia ini adalah boneka."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar. Semua hubungannya dengan Naruto berubah. Ia telah kehilangan sosok yang dia inginkan dan Sasuke ingin merebutnya kembali. Uchiha bungsu memperhatikan Itachi yang tampak antusias menanti jawaban-jawaban yang akan diberikan adiknya. Namun, daripada memberikan jawaban dan kembali berdebat dengan Itachi, Sasuke lebih memilih terbenam oleh kertas-kertas di depannya. Ia berusaha berkonsentrasi membaca kerjaannya, ketika pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sosok pemuda _blonde_.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau bersikap baik pada dirinya, jika ingin berbaikkan dengannya," kata Itachi, memberi saran yang harusnya diterima secara baik oleh Sasuke, "seperti memberi bunga, cokelat, atau mengajaknya kencan, ketimbang memperlakukan dia kasar dan membuat gossip yang tidak-tidak hingga hidup Naruto terganggu."

Terdengar decakan dan suara ketidaksetujuan dari arah Sasuke. "Itu tidak Uchiha sama sekali," Sasuke keras kepala. Ia bisa mendapatkan Naruto dengan caranya sendiri. "Apa yang aku lakukan itu adalah sesuai dengan karakterku sebagai seorang Uchiha, dan Naruto harus menerimaku apa adanya karena aku tidak suka berpura-pura, bahkan dalam menutupi kesukaanku ketika melihat manusia menggoda lainnya—selain dirinya," lanjut Sasuke. Senyumnya berubah dingin ketika Itachi terpukau dengan perkataannya.

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan gaya mengejek.

"Wow, lihatlah! Di depanku ada yang mengajarkanku mengenai sifat dan prinsip seorang Uchiha, ketika aku sendiri adalah seorang Uchiha," sindir Itachi dingin.

"Tidak seperti diriku, kau Uchiha tidak berguna," kata Sasuke agak tidak sabar dengan sindiran Itachi, "Uchiha tidak berguna pergilah dari hadapanku," Sasuke menyindir Itachi balik. Ia menatap Itachi, memperlihatkan egonya.

"_Fine_," kata Itachi, singkat.

Itachi tak perlu disuruh dua kali. Dia bergegas ke pintu, dengan perasaan kesal. Setelah membuka pintu, Itachi membanting pintu di belakangnya tanpa banyak berbicara lagi, dan membuat dentuman yang keras. Namun seperti biasanya, tidak merasa bersalah, Sasuke hanya terkikik geli ketika melihat tingkah kakaknya apabila sedang marah.

**Skip—skip—skip**

NARUTO berdiam diri di tempat _shooting_ (atas bangku taman) sebelum kerjaannya dimulai. Berharap seluruh wartawan dan para orang-orang yang ingin tahu kehidupannya menyingkir dari hadapannya, Naruto mulai membuang-buang waktu memainkan hand phone-nya, walaupun tulisan game over terus terpampang di layar ponselnya yang menampilkan aplikasi permainan game.

"Kau tampak tidak sehat, Naruto?" sela Gaara, sebelum dia mulai _shooting_ kembali. "Apa kau tidak izin istirahat saja?"

Naruto menatap Gaara, "tidak," kata Naruto sangsi, "aku baik-baik saja…"

Usai berkata demikian, Gaara duduk di samping Naruto, menunggu perasaan Naruto sedikit membaik untuk diajak berbicara kembali. Ekspresi wajah Naruto lebih rumit daripada biasanya kali ini, karena Naruto terlibat cukup banyak masalah. Terlebih masalahnya berasal dari orang terpenting di negara ini. Bukan hanya terpenting saja, melainkan penguasa negara.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke dan dirimu di masa lalu?" tidak sabaran Gaara membuka pembicaraan, "kenapa bisa kau putus dengannya?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Gaara menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

Pemuda berambut _blonde_ tampak merana dan menggumamkan "itu bukan urusanmu".

"Humph," dengus Gaara. "Sudah waktunya kau membuka diri dan mengungkapkan semua perasaanmu, daripada kau bertingkah seperti ini, dan seperti orang yang akan bertemu dengan ajalnya saja."

Naruto menjadi merah padam dan mengerjap bingung. Gaara tak pernah perhatian sebelum ini. Biasanya pemuda berambut merah tersebut hanya mendelik atau berkata dikit, ketika Naruto bercerita padanya. Bahkan, baru kali Gaara yang merupakan rekan kerja Naruto memberi nasehat pada sang Uzumaki sendiri.

"Maaf Naruto, jika aku berkesan ikut campur pada urusanmu, tetapi melihat berita yang muncul di televisi dan media massa lainnya, bagiku Perdana Menteri yang terhormat tersebut sudahlah keterlaluan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Gaara."

"Kau coba melawannya sesekali," saran Gaara, "dan tunjukkan jika kau tidaklah selemah yang terlihatnya, percuma saja kau bersembunyi seperti ini ketika cepat atau lambat dia akan semakin menguasai dirimu dan tetap menghancurkan dirimu dari luar maupun dalam."

Berikutnya Gaara menoleh ke arah kru film yang memanggil dirinya, yang memerintahkan dirinya untuk bersiap-siap dalam pengambilan adegan selanjutnya.

"Aku duluan…" kata Gaara seraya menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Kau pikirkanlah kata-kataku tadi."

"Iya…" jawab Naruto singkat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto diperintahkan untuk mulai bekerja bersama Gaara, dan keduanya mulai _ber-acting_ bersama-sama. Di kala itu, Naruto sedikit melupakan masalahnya bersama Sasuke.

**Skip—skip—skip**

Sore hari telah tiba. Naruto memandang sekeliling tempat _shooting_ ketika para kru sedang sibuk membereskan perlengkapan film. Pengaruh Sasuke terhadap kehidupannya sungguh besar. Para wartawan dan manusia lainnya masih sibuk mondar-mandir di sekitar tempat _shooting_, meminta konfirmasi Naruto ketika pemuda berambut pirang tersebut belum bersedia memberi berkomentar.

Di saat Naruto sibuk terhanyut dengan pikirannya, ketika menanti asisten pribadinya menjemput, sebuah iring-iringan mobil meluncur ke arah depan taman tempat terakhirnya melakukan adegan film yang dibintanginya bersama aktor dan aktris papan atas. Dari dalam mobil tersebut keluar sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ yang memakai jas, dan di sekelilingnya dilindungi oleh para _bodyguard_.

"Sial…" Naruto bergumam ketika matanya membuka lebar ketakutan.

Dengan percaya diri Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto. Seluruh wartawan sibuk mengambil gambarnya ketika Uchiha sendiri tampak cuek, tidak menanggapi kericuhan, di saat bodyguard-nya terus bertahan menjaga tuan-nya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terpaku di tempat, tidak bisa berjalan kemanapun— ketakutan.

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu, sayang," kata Sasuke, memandang Naruto seperti pemuda di depannya adalah santapan yang sangat nikmat, "asistenmu tidaklah akan menjemputmu karena aku memintanya untuk berhenti, dan menyerahkan seluruh rutinitasmu setiap hari kepada diriku."

Mata Sasuke yang hitam menjelajah tubuh Naruto, berhenti sepersekian detik lebih lama di bagian lekuk tubuh Naruto sebelum memandang bagian-bagian lainnya.

"Sexy selalu," komentar Sasuke yang membuat Naruto meringis jijik.

Naruto memandang Sasuke. Memang orang di depannya ini adalah bajingan dan berbahaya, tapi bagaimana caranya Naruto menyingkir dari pemuda tidak tahu malu ini? Dia sangat muak dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang terus meganggu kehidupan tenangnya.

"Pergilah!" kata Naruto dingin, "kau tidak pernah mengerti artinya kata benci?"

Naruto kembali terdiam. Di sisi lain, para wartawan dan orang-orang yang selalu ingin tahu kehidupannya terus mengambil gambarnya. Bahkan kru film pun mulai diam, menyaksikan pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke yang semakin menegang.

"…tidak pernah akan ada yang bisa membenci seorang Sasuke Uchiha, termasuk dirimu," kata Sasuke, percaya diri, "sudah aku bilang berapa kali jika kau adalah milikku suka atau tidak su—

PLAK!

Naruto menampar Sasuke sekeras mungkin pada bagian pipi, dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum membiarkan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Kilatan lensa kamera mulai menyirami wajah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "KAU JANGAN BERBICARA SEMBARANGAN!" desis Naruto. Wajahnya memerah marah, siap menghajar Sasuke, dan tidak peduli jika pemuda di depannya adalah seorang perdana menteri.

Sasuke menarik Naruto.

Cupppppp…

Gerakan-gerakan mengerikan muncul begitu saja. Disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto, dan mendekap tubuh tersebut, ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Naruto—egois. Di balik kericuhan Sasuke mulai melumat bibir Naruto, ketika tangannya memegang pinggang Naruto sangat erat dan _protective_. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa terkejut dengan peristiwa cepat ini.

Gossip ini semakin bermasalah saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Cuplikan chapter 3: **

Keadaan semakin memanas. Bukan hanya Naruto saja yang mengalami dampak dari tingkah laku buas Sasuke, melainkan nama baik Sasuke sendiri di pemerintahan pun mulai tercemar, dan kepercayaan orang-orang sedikit demi sedikit mulai meragu. Namun, pemuda tersebut tetap bersikukuh untuk melawan semuanya, dan tetap mengejar targetnya, Naruto Uzumaki.

Di balik tugasnya menjadi pemimpin yang baik, Sasuke harus memenuhi hasratnya untuk mendapatkan Naruto yang jelas-jelas sudah membenci dirinya.

Ada apa dengan masa lalu Naruto dan Sasuke?

Kenapa pemuda Uchiha tersebut sangat terobsesi untuk mendapatkan Naruto kembali?

"_Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah melepaskan bidikkannya jika sudah menentukan target karena Naruto adalah obsesinya, dan karena dia memiliki prinsip ego seorang Uchiha."_

_._

_._

_._

KEPADA: sheren, Subaru Abe, bebobobo, BaekRen, onyx shappireSEA, Cappuccino 'Kappu san, Kiseki No Hana, UzumakiKagari, LonelyPetals, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, iqyuzuchan14, Daevict024, Azusa TheBadGirl, Qhia503, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo terima kasih telah bersedia me-review fic ini. ^^ Maaf jika ada kesalahan pada pembuatan fic ini. Terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Power of Gossip**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rat: M**

**Warn: OOC, bad writer, AU, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—Part three: The Past—**

SUDAH hampir lima hari berlalu sejak ciuman yang dilakukan Sasuke di taman, tetapi keadaan hampir tidak berubah. Gosip tetap beredar di kalangan masyarakat awam, fujoshi masih mengirimkan paket-paket bunga hanya sekadar mengucapkan 'selamat menenempuh hidup baru Sasuke dan Naruto', tumpukkan kertas masih tergeletak rapih di atas meja kerja Sasuke. Semua keadaan masih tetap sama setelah Sasuke Uchiha membuat keributan di tempat _shooting_ Naruto Uzumaki, padahal bagi Sasuke sendiri masih banyak hal yang harus dilakukan masyarakat Konoha daripada membicarakan hubungan pribadinya dengan seorang artis yang sedang naik daun.

"Tidakkah kau menyadari dengan apa yang kau perbuat?"

Sasuke terbangun dari lamunannya tentang Naruto. Para tetua partai yang sedang menyidangnya di ruang rapat kembali berbicara.

"Tuan Sasuke Uchiha, apakah kau mendengarku?" kata orang di depan Sasuke, memandang Uchiha bungsu dengan sinis, seakan Sasuke telah melakukan dosa yang sangat besar.

Sasuke tahu jika dia seharusnya bersikap baik sejak awal pada para tetua partai yang menaunginya sehingga masalah tidaklah akan diperumit, namun dirinya tidak bisa mentoleri siapapun yang meganggu urusan pribadinya. Bahkan, jika itu adalah orang tuanya sendiri, atau kerabat terdekatnya.

"Ini adalah urusan pribadiku, dan aku tidaklah merugikan negara," kata Sasuke, tetapi para tetua dan kerabatnya hanya menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Kuberitahu kau," kata salah satu tetua yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri. "Kepercayaan rakyat pada negara sepenuhnya berada di tanganmu, dan jika kau bersikap seperti ini terus, maka negara beserta orang-orang di dalamnya tidak akan segan untuk menurunkanmu dari posisi ini. Selain itu, berlangsungnya kehidupan partai ini untuk sekarang ada di tanganmu," lanjut Fugaku Uchiha yang merupakan salah satu petinggi partai yang telah berhasil membawa Sasuke ke dalam posisi tertinggi negara.

"Akan aku buktikan jika tanggapan kalian salah," kata Sasuke, "rakyat kita adalah rakyat _modern_ yang sudah terbuka pikirannya."

Tetapi seluruh orang yang semeja dengan Sasuke, dan mayoritas adalah orang-orang terdekat Uchiha bungsu tidak percaya. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri pun tidak.

Susahnya, gosip selalu beredar kencang di sekitar Sasuke, dan tidak ada yang membela dirinya, bahwa dia hanya ingin mendapatkan yang dia inginkan dengan caranya sendiri, seperti orang-orang atau anak-anak muda yang berusaha untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang diinginkan tanpa campur tangan dari pihak ke tiga hingga keseratus.

Tetapi sebaliknya, dia mendapatkan kesulitan dari banyak pihak. Padahal menurut logika, Konoha adalah sistem pemerintahan yang dibentuk secara kerajaan, dan terbuka terhadap sosial. Seluruh rakyat menerima percintaan sesama jenis, bahkan negara pun memperbolehkan pernikahan sesama jenis dilakukan di negara ini. Namun ada yang kurang 'pas' dengan kemajuan sistem Konoha beserta orang-orang yang memimpinnya. Mayoritas orang-orang yang memimpin Negara Konoha masih berpikiran kolot terbawa oleh sistem kerajaan lama, dan sangat jauh dari hukum-hukum sosial yang terbuka—dianut oleh negara itu sendiri. Bahkan gosip yang bagi Sasuke tidak usah diperdebatkanpun kini selalu dipermasalahkan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau segera mengklarifikasi semua gosip ini, dan bekerjalah dengan benar!" kata salah satu tetua yang sudah jengah untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke, "hentikan ego tidak masuk akalmu ini, kau harus sadar diri dimana posisimu sekarang di dalam pemerintahan."

Sasuke tidak suka dirinya diatur, tetapi dia hanya diam saja untuk kali ini. Semua hal yang dibicarakan oleh para pejabat partainya ingin segera diakhiri. Tidak usah diatur pun Sasuke memiliki jalannya sendiri untuk menempuh hidup dan memimpin negara. Bahkan, para tetua tidak memperingatinya pun, dia dapat membuat gosip yang besar ini menjadi sesuatu yang menguntungkan bagi dirinya dan partai. Tetapi seperti biasa, tetua terlalu banyak cemas, sehingga tidak dapat mempercayai anak muda yang baru saja muncul memimpin negara.

"Baiklah, jika begitu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar membuat para tetua terhormat ini merasa senang?" tanya Sasuke sedikit melunak, "silahkan jelaskan!"

"Kau cepat-cepatlah jumpa pers, dan meminta maaflah pada rakyat," kata Fugaku dengan nada angkuh, "bangunlah kepercayaan rakyat kembali, dan berhentilah mengejar-ngejar Naruto Uzumaki!" Fugaku mendapat anggukkan dari para tetua partai lainnya, "dengan kau meminta maaf, berarti kau memperlihatkan kesungguhanmu untuk menjaga nama baik negara, dan mengabdikan diri atau tunduk pada rakyat Konoha—bukan mengabdi pada pikiran ego atau nafsumu semata."

'Mengambil respek rakyat kembali dengan cara meminta maaf secara serius?' Sasuke berpikir dengan tenang, 'bagiku itu disebut merendah.'

Sasuke untuk pertama kali terlihat tenang, bahkan sampai tetua berpamitan untuk pergi ke dalam aktivitas selanjutnya dia tidaklah banyak berkomentar. Dia tetap duduk rapih sembari memperlihatkan ekspresi _stoic-nya _tanpa diketahui siapapun pikiran liarnya sudah menjamah ke dalam cara menutup mulut para tetua, hingga dirinya tidak usah diatur.

—**Skip—Skip—Skip—**

NARUTO terbangun pukul tujuh esok paginya dan terlalu kesal sekaligus marah, sehingga tak bisa tidur lagi. Dia bangun dan memakai celana jins-nya karena sebentar lagi asisten kepercayaannya yang sudah diberhentikan oleh Sasuke beberapa hari lalu akan tiba menjenguk dirinya. Sekali lagi dilenturkannya tubuh-tubuhnya sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, dan kemudian berjalan mondar-mandi di dalam kamarnya, menunggu kehadiran asistennya. Dua jam kemudian, asistennya sudah tiba dengan membawa koran. Iruka yang merupakan asisten Naruto datang dengan wajah kusam dan tidak ada kesenangan seperti biasa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Sasuke di masa lalu?" tanya Iruka pada Naruto.

"Ha-ah," terdengar suara desahan dari arah Naruto, "aku tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang…"

Iruka berjalan mendekati Naruto untuk mengawasi, bertahan tidak berkedip, takut-takut jika terdapat ekspresi Naruto yang tidak terbaca olehnya—tetapi sudah cukup lama memandang Naruto tampaknya pemuda Uzumaki tersebut tetap bertahan dan bersikukuh untuk memperlihatkan ekspresi tenang, walau terbesit kegusaran di dalam ekspresinya.

"Ceritakan saja padaku, dan siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu," desak Iruka, "jika sudah begini, apa yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah meminta bantuan orang lain," Iruka melempar koran di tangannya ke atas kasur.

Sejenak Naruto melihat ke arah koran yang terlipat rapih di atas kasur, dengan headline bertulisan 'dibalik hubungan gelap Naruto Uzumaki dan Perdana menteri?'. Di bawah headline besar tersebut terdapat foto yang menampilkan dirinya dan Sasuke sedang berciuman di taman yang besarnya menghabiskan setengah halaman surat kabar.

"Naruto?" Iruka memanggil pemuda Uzumaki yang sedang melamun.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto. Entah kenapa sekarang dia memutuskan untuk bercerita. "Aku akan memulai semuanya kisahku dari jati diriku yang sebenarnya mengenai siapa keluargaku, keluarganya, dan apa hubunganku dengan keluarga Uchiha," wajah Naruto semakin muram sebelum dia menceritakan semuanya pada Iruka.

**Flashback**

**Naruto POV.**

Semenjak aku lahir, aku tidaklah pernah melihat wajah kedua orang tuaku, atau mengenal mereka. Aku hanya anak sebatang kara yang dititipkan pada keluarga kaya dan terhormat oleh kedua orang tuaku semenjak lahir di dunia ini. Ya, aku dititipkan oleh kedua orang tuaku pada sepasang suami istri Uchiha, dan hidup di Kediaman Uchiha hingga aku sedikit beranjak dewasa, dan mengerti jika aku bukanlah siapa-siapa di dunia ini.

Perlakuan ibu dan ayah angkatku sangatlah baik. Mereka berdua membimbingku dan merawatku seperti merawat anak mereka sendiri. Bahkan, akupun diberikan pendidikan, makanan, tempat tinggal yang baik—tidak jauh berbeda dengan fasilitas yang didapatkan dari kedua anak kandung dari ibu dan ayah angkatku. Selain itu, di dalam keluarga Uchiha pun aku mendapatkan teman yang seumuran dan sangat baik padaku. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang selalu disandingkan dan menjadi teman sepermainanku semenjak aku datang ke kediaman tersebut.

Semua kehidupanku berjalan sangat baik dan menyenangkan, walaupun tanpa orang tua kandung di sisiku. Namun, semua berubah ketika aku dan Sasuke memasuki kelas empat Sekolah Dasar. Sikap Sasuke yang baik, dan merupakan temanku satu-satunya berubah. Ia yang sudah mempunyai banyak teman dan digandrungi oleh para wanita lebih suka bermain dengan orang-orang yang se-level dengannya dibandingkan denganku yang hanya seorang anak terbuang, dan tidak ada satupun orang yang menemaniku diriku karena aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, dan hanya anak yang beruntung dirawat oleh keluarga kaya raya.

Tetapi, aku tidak marah pada Sasuke. Aku menerima semua takdirku dengan baik karena memilih teman yang baik adalah hak Sasuke. Diperintahkan untuk membawa tasnya, dan hanya berjalan di belakangnya—memandangi punggungnya aku anggap itu semua sebagai balasanku atas kebaikan Keluarga Uchiha. Aku anggap jika diperlakukan layaknya seorang pelayan adalah bagian dariku untuk mengabdi pada keluarga tersebut.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan hubunganku dengan Sasuke tidaklah ada perbaikan seperti waktu kami kecil. Malah aku dan dia semakin sulit untuk berbicara dan bertemu. Aku hanya tahu dia sering pulang malam karena bermain dengan teman-temannya. Tidak seperti pertama kali ditemukan, kali ini kami berdua hidup di dunia masing-masing, hingga kami beranjak dewasa dan menginjak bangku SMA.

Di kala itu, Sasuke sudah bergonta-ganti pacar, sedangkan aku tidaklah pernah berpacaran satu kalipun karena tidak ada wanita yang mau mendekatiku karena latar belakangku yang tidak jelas—berstatus sebagai anak pungut, dan walaupun ada aku tidaklah pernah mempedulikan mereka karena aku tidak mau membuat susah mereka dengan kehidupanku yang rumit. Selain itu, alasan aku tidak bisa berhubungan jauh dengan orang lain karena… di dalam hati terkecilku, aku mengharapkan sosok seorang Sasuke. Hahaha. Itu terdengar sangat gila. Namun, itulah yang terjadi pada diriku.

Masa-masa SMA adalah masa yang menyenangkan bagiku. Kami berdua selalu sekelas, dan aku bisa duduk di bangku paling belakang untuk memandangi punggungnya yang tentu saja duduk di bangku terdepan, dan selalu menjadi sorotan guru. Setiap hari aku hanya melihat dirinya berbicara dengan teman-teman elite-nya yang jika berurusan denganku pasti akan sangat judes. Ha—ah, melihat dia berbahagia dengan orang lain, dan sesekali tertawa, diriku sudah menjadi baik. Bahkan, kerap kali aku melukis hal-hal yang menarik pada dirinya—ekpresi, dan gelagatnya— di sebuah buku gambar. Ya, di kala itu aku sangat senang, walau aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh dan tidak pernah berbicara.

Rupanya, menginjak bangku SMA ternyata tidaklah membuat fokusku hanya pada Sasuke. Lambat laun, akupun mulai mendapatkan teman. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, walau temanku tidak terlalu banyak, baru kali itu aku mendapatkan perhatian, dan bisa berjalan bersama teman sebayaku tanpa ada rasa beban atau malu yang mengiringiku layaknya berjalan dengan Sasuke yang tingkahnya seperti majikanku. Ya, tanpa disadariku pun, hari-hari dimana aku menggambar setiap gerak-gerik Sasuke, dan memperhatikannya berakhir. Aku mulai terfokus untuk bermain bersama teman-teman baruku, dan mencari kegembiraanku sendiri.

Dan dari sanalah semua nasibku berubah.

Suatu ketika, di saat aku pulang sekolah aku mendapatkan surat cinta untuk pertama kali. Aku tidak tahu dari siapa surat tersebut berasal, tetapi hal tersebut membuatku senang sampai pada saatnya Sasuke berdiri di belakangku dan memandangku dengan sinis.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke padaku dengan sangat sinis.

Aku yang sungguh gembira dikala itu memperlihatkan surat cinta tersebut pada Sasuke. Aku seperti memperlihatkan kebanggaan pada Sasuke karena pada akhirnya ada orang yang menyukaiku. "Surat cinta..," jawabku dengan cengiran lebar, tetapi hanya ditatap dingin olehnya, "akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan surat seperti ini juga..," kataku dengan sangat antusias.

BRAK!

Sasuke memukul loker besi di belakangku, dan menghapitku di antara loker dan tubuhnya.

Aku terkejut.

"Kau harusnya sadar diri," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan memandangku lekat-lekat, "kau ingin menjadikanku rival? Hanya satu surat saja kau sudah merasa bangga, dan memamerkannya padaku? Sebelum bermuluk-muluk, kau seharusnya berpikir jika makan dan hidup pun kau ditanggung oleh keluargaku, dan daripada berpikir untuk menghabiskan waktumu bersama teman-teman barumu, kau lebih baik berpikir bagaimana caranya membalas budi."

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia terlihat sangat marah, ketika aku baru saja merasakan rasa bahagia, dan ingin berbagi dengannya—seperti dirinya berbagi rasa bahagianya, walau tanpa diriku.

Baru kali ini aku menatapnya, "aku tidak akan pernah melupakan jasa keluargamu, tenang saja Tuan Muda Sasuke," kataku dengan nada pelan, "aku akan selalu mengingat itu semua, dan suatu ketika aku akan membayar semua kebaikan kalian."

"Bagus," jawab Sasuke dengan singkat. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan diriku dan kembali bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu berada di lapangan parkir—menunggu dirinya.

Aku hanya terdiam, dan membiarkan surat cinta di tanganku teremas—tidak terpedulikan.

Aku tersadar jika di mata Sasuke orang yang aku cintai hanyalah sebagai benalu.

Perkataan Sasuke sangat membekas di pikiranku. Akupun mulai berpikir untuk mulai berhenti menggantungkan hidup pada keluarga yang selama ini merawatku. Aku mulai mencari kerja part time di sebuah kafe tengah kota yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari sekolah, sehingga aku tidak terlalu repot mengejar waktu kerja setelah pulang sekolah. Namun, walau aku kerja part time, perkataan Sasuke yang tajam tidaklah bisa hilang dari benakku selama aku masih tinggal satu atap dengan keluarga harmonis tersebut, dan membuatku merasa seperti seorang benalu di keluarga bahagia. Terlebih ketika tingkah Sasuke padaku semakin sinis, dan memperlihatkan kebencian. Alhasil, aku mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Aku berpikir untuk keluar dari Kediaman Uchiha dan menetap sendiri dengan uangku sendiri sampai aku sukses dan bisa membayar kebaikkan mereka.

Itu semua karena hanya aku tidak ingin dibenci oleh orang yang aku hormati.

"Kau memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri?" Mikoto yang merupakan ibu Sasuke memandangku dengan cemas. Dia yang merawatku sejak kecil tentu akan sedih mendengar semua ini.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan berat hati.

"Tetapi kenapa? Kami masih mampu membiayaimu hingga kuliah, dan kau tidak usah sungkan. Naruto, walau kau bukan anak kandungku, tetapi kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri…," Mikoto memegang kedua tanganku, dan aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

Aku tersenyum, memang berat meninggalkan keluarga ini, "ini sudah menjadi keputusanku," tekadku, "aku ingin mencoba mandiri, ibu…"

Berjam-jam membujuk diriku tanpa hasil yang diinginkan tentu membuat Mikoto menyerah. Ia menghela napas dengan berat hati, dan akhirnya mengijinkan aku pergi. Namun, dikala aku akan membawa tas ranselku, dan pergi pindah ke tempat kosan yang telah aku sewa, aku memeluknya terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebelum semua berubah dan aku menjadi seorang anak yang hidup di dalam kesendirian.

"Terima kasih," kataku dengan nada pelan sambil memeluk ibu angkatku, "dan jika ayah kembali dari luar negeri, ucapkan terima kasih juga padanya, aku akan mengunjunginya untuk meminta maaf karena tidak menunggunya pulang…," aku melepaskan pelukkanku pada Mikoto, "akupun menitip salam pada Kak Tachi, dan Sasuke…"

Aku tahu jika kedua anak kandung Mikoto sedang tidak ada di rumah. Itachi sedang kerja kelompok, dan Sasuke tentu saja sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya.

Mikoto mengalirkan air mata untukku.

Detik itu, di saat aku keluar gerbang Uchiha dengan memakai payung karena hari itu hujan, akupun mulai mengambil keputusan untuk berhenti merepotkan keluarga Uchiha, dan berusaha mencari jalan untuk membalas jasa mereka.

Keesokkan harinya, setelah aku hidup sendiri, aku harap semua akan menjadi biasa saja. Aku harap tidak akan membuat Sasuke merasal kesal padaku karena telah menjadi benalu di keluarganya. Aku harap dia tidak akan terusik dengan keberadaanku. Namun, pikiranku salah. Di saat aku menginjakkan kakiku di sekolah dengan perasaan yang sangat lega, dan terbebas dari semuanya, Sasuke yang ternyata sudah tiba terlebih dahulu di sekolah menarikku ke kamar mandi. Ia menghempasku ke tembok.

Sasuke memegang kerah bajuku, "jangan anggap dengan kau pergi, kau bisa bebas dari tanggung jawabmu!" teriaknya tepat di depan wajahku, "kau tahu? Apa yang keluargaku lakukan untukmu adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa kau balas sampai mati, jadi kepergianmu hanya memperlihatkan dirimu memang benar-benar pantas dibuang oleh orang tuamu—tidak berguna dan tidak tahu berterima kasih."

Sasuke terus yang mendesakku tentu membuat aku berang. Aku memegang tangannya, dan menyingkirkan tangannya yang menahan kerah bajuku, "tidak usah diberitahu pun aku mengerti," sengitku, muak dengan tingkah kasar Sasuke, "aku mengerti jika hidupku telah bergantung pada kalian selama ini, maka dari itu aku pergi dari keluargamu, aku tidak ingin semakin merepotkan dirimu dan keluargamu, hingga membuat kalian muak."

Senyuman Sasuke yang sinis telah hadir, "bagus jika kau mengerti kau hanya milik Uchiha," Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam, "apapun dirimu, siapapun dirimu, sehebat apapun dirimu, dan menjadi apapun dirimu di masa sekarang atau masa depan kau adalah milik Uchiha, tidak ada yang lain! Hanya milik seorang Uchiha," Sasuke memastikan diriku untuk mendengarnya.

Perkataan Sasuke membuat aku bingung dan sesak. Aku seperti dipaksa untuk sadar jika aku dilahirkan hanya untuk mengabdi pada Keluarga Uchiha. Aku seperti diposisikan agar menjadi pelayan Uchiha selamanya. Aku seperti tidak mempunyai jalan untuk menebus semua jasa mereka padaku. Sepertinya, bagi Sasuke kelahiranku adalah suatu dosa karena telah merepotkan keluarganya, dan harus dibayar oleh seluruh hal yang ada pada diriku.

Aku menatap getir Sasuke, "aku mengerti," lirihku, memohon di dalam hati agar Sasuke berhenti berbicara hal-hal yang membuatku merasa sesak—tertekan, "aku tidak usah diberitahu olehmu sekalipun tetap mengerti posisiku yang berhutang budi sangat banyak pada keluargamu, dan tentu saja aku harus membayar semuanya, bukan? Entah bagaimana caranya membayar kebaikkan kalian agar membuat seluruh keluargamu puas yang pasti aku tetap harus membayarnya."

Tatapan dingin tidak bersahabat kembali diperlihatkan Sasuke, "Bagus jika kau mengerti," sedikit kelegaan sepertinya terdengar di suara Uchiha bungsu, "aku harap kau tidak terbuai dengan kesendirianmu, tetap fokus untuk membalas budimu, dan tetap hadir di tengah-tengah keluargaku untuk membantu di Kediaman Uchiha."

Aku tidak bisa melawan. Aku tidak bisa membentak dirinya karena itu hanyalah membuat aku terlihat buruk di mataku sendiri. Apabila aku membalas perkataan kasarnya, aku hanyalah akan terlihat seperti manusia yang tidak tahu berterima kasih dan berani melawan orang yang telah membantuku hidup selama ini. Alhasil, aku hanya mencoba untuk menahan diri—tidak menggubris semua perkataan dan tingkah lakunya yang menyakitkan.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku—lemah, membiarkan dirinya pergi sekali lagi dengan kemenangan.

**End Flashback**

**End Naruto POV.**

Sulit bagi Iruka untuk berkonsentrasi dan tidak menangis dengan kisah Naruto, ketika pemuda di depannya terlihat tegar, walaupun selama ini hidupnya tidaklah sebaik yang terlihatnya.

"Jadi, selama ini Uchiha adalah orang yang merawatmu?" tanya Iruka dengan nada tidak percaya, "dan Perdana Menteri menekanmu dengan seperti itu? Untuk apa?" tanya Iruka—tidak mengerti pada sikap Sasuke yang seperti senang membuat Naruto terluka.

Naruto terdiam.

"Kisah ini masih panjang untuk mencapai masalah yang aku alami bersamanya sekarang…," lirihnya dengan nada pelan, ketika Iruka siap kembali mendengar cerita Naruto, "apa yang aku ceritakan tadi hanyalah awal dari semua hal yang aku alami, hingga menjadi kisah hidupku menjadi bermasalah seperti ini."

—**Skip—Skip—Skip—**

Sasuke menghabiskan waktu di kantornya , hanya ditemani secangkir kopi dan berkas-berkas kerjaan yang menumpuk. Dia memutuskan untuk diam di dalam kantor terlebih dahulu sebelum asisten kepercayaannya memanggil dirinya, dan memulai jumpa pers siang ini. Bagi dirinya semua hal ini (jumpa pers) sangat menyebalkan. Sasuke menghempaskan punggungnya pada kursi empuk, membaca berkas-berkas di tangannya dengan malas. Untunglah berkas-berkas ini tidaklah terlalu rumit untuk dikerjakan, dan jangka waktu pengerjaannya masih lama, jika tidak Sasuke bisa keteteran karena tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk!" perintah Sasuke pada orang yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Er—Pak Perdana Menteri?"

Sasuke menggumamkan gerutuan tidak jelas untuk menunjukkan dia mendengarkan.

"Acara jumpa pers sebentar lagi akan mulai, anda dipersilahkan untuk segera bersiap-siap," kata asisten Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di depan meja Uchiha bungsu.

"Ya," jawab singkat Sasuke.

Asisten Sasuke sudah menutup pintu ketika Sasuke mendesah berat. Ia membalikkan kursi kantornya untuk melihat foto dirinya dan Naruto.

"Hari ini," Sasuke mengambil foto tersebut dan mengelus wajah Naruto yang terdapat pada foto tersebut, "akan aku perlihatkan apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu… dan untukku Naruto," gumam Sasuke. Ia menaruh foto tersebut di tempatnya, dan beranjak dari atas kursi kedudukannya.

Brak!

Pintu kerja Sasuke tertutup ketika yang menempatinya akan bersiap-siap menuju area pertarungan.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**Terima kasih kepada yang telah me-review chapter 2: **

Azusa TheBadGirl, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, sheren, AAind88, Daevict024, kinana, devilluke ryu shin, AnimeaLover Yaha, Kiseki No Hana, onyx shappireSEA, LonelyPetals, ringo revenge, bebobobo, Tidus Arrain, Seo Shin Young, Guest, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, NiMin Shippers, Uchiha Over Love, Subaru Abe, Princess Love Naru, Kurome-Amechan, iqyuzuchan14, miszshanty05, miao-chan2, diancuaem, nasusay, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, hanazawa kay.

NiMin Shippers: Maaf kalau nggak kesebut di chapter kemarin namanya. Mungkin skip, sorry oke? Ini spesial dari Author ucapan terima kasih untuk review chapter 1 dan 2 kalau begitu.

Fic ini nggak ada Itakyuu-nya. Fic ini benar-benar fokus sama SasuNaru. ^^  
Terus masalah apdet-nya pendek-pendek? Penting cepat apdet walau pendek kali ya.

Terakhir,

Spesial thanks buat sensei, sudah mau meng-acc lemon buat fic ini, walau cuman di PM sensei mau menerimanya dengan senang hati. Awesome, nggak sabar ngetik terus dikirim ke e-mail sensei. Makasih juga udah nyediain waktu buat baca dan siapin diri buat bantu ngajarin bikin lemon dan nge-beta lemonnya untuk chapter depan mungkin (?)


End file.
